1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer enclosures, and more especially, to a computer enclosure having an expansion card retention frame.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of information processing technology, electronic devices such as personal computers are now widely used. Expansion cards such as network cards, sound cards, and small computer system interface cards (SCSIs) having special circuits are widely used in the electronic devices to enhance or specialize their functions.
Referring now to FIG. 7, a typical retention assembly for securing an expansion card 10 to a computer enclosure 100 is shown. The enclosure 100 includes a main chassis 12, and a side wall 14 perpendicular to the main chassis 12. A main circuit board 122, for example a motherboard, is positioned on the main chassis 12. The main circuit board 122 defines a plurality of expansion slots 1222, and the expansion slots 1222 are aligned substantially parallel to each other. The retention assembly includes an expansion frame 16 formed on the side wall 14. Each expansion frame 16 defines a screw hole 164. A screw 18 may be engaged in the expansion frame 16. The expansion frame 16 defines a plurality of expansion seats 162 corresponding to the expansion slots 1222. The expansion card 10 includes an expansion card circuit board 102, and an expansion card bracket 104 extending from one end of expansion card circuit board 102. The expansion card bracket 104 has a flange 106 formed at an end thereof. A notch 108 is defined on the flange 106.
In use, the expansion card 10 is received in the enclosure 100, with the expansion card circuit board 102 inserted in the expansion slot 1222, and the expansion card bracket 104 seated in the expansion seat 162. The notch 108 is aligned with the screw hole 164. The screw 18 passes through the notch 108 of the expansion card 10, and is finally received in the screw hole 164 of the expansion frame 16. Thus, the expansion card bracket 104 of the expansion card 10 is held steadily in the expansion frame 16, and the expansion card 10 is held in the enclosure 100. A plurality of expansion cards 10 can be received in the enclosure 100 in this way. The expansion card 10 can be removed after taking out the screw 18 from the enclosure 100.
However, different expansion cards vary in sizes. Sometimes, a converter card is arranged between the expansion slot 1222 and the expansion card 10. Thus the position of the expansion card bracket 104 is raised in respect to the expansion frame 16. The expansion card 10 cannot be held steadily in the expansion frame 16 because of this.
Therefore, there is a need for a computer enclosure having an expansion card retention frame, overcome the above mentioned limitations.